User talk:Snow White Tan/Team - Pressuring Refrain
Pre-Trial talk archive Discussion Hah, could call it Echoway - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 16:20, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Meh needs deepwound [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 23:59, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :Replace Spear of Lightning on the first paragon with Slayer's Spear/Vicious Attack/Merciless Spear? - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 10:11, 13 September 2007 (CEST) BUMB - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 16:29, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :I'm not really a zerg type of player, but i have run versions like this with grapple + i meant to do that and steady stance wars. if you can live long enough for your edenial to sink into their monks, its gg. I dont really like galrath slash, its just bad change it for something else (distracting or wild blow maybe). your spirits will be destroyed in 15 seconds, so imo it would be better to run oath shot on the ranger, and put for great justice on the wars. have a para bring enduring harmony, and you have 30 seconds of adrenal spam. also, needs more deep wound.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya]] (Talk) 19:17, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::Sever/gash on the warriors? If yes, what to replace with "FGJ"? Or what about "Find Their Weakness!" on paras, distracting on warriors? The only things I think are really optional on the wars are the 2 additional attack skills. With FGJ up, you can continuously spam Dragon Slash, so they aren't really needed, unless you want sever/gash in there. Ranger changes, good idea, bringing Enduring and FGJ, good idea, so thanks for those. BTW, what exactly is a Zerg? I know it's a StarCraft reference, but I don't know what Zergway in GW is. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:22, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::Zerg is some variation of this build, though I haven't played HA much recently so it's probably either died out or evolved to another gimmick. Something like Predatory Season might work on the ranger too. Tycn 08:48, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Ah cool, that page provided an explanation at the bottom. The constant heals are pretty low (55) so Predatory wouldn't affect healing much (11), so I don't see why not. However, adding PS would mean removing either Dust Trap, Whirling or one of the spirits. What should I replace? - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:54, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Thanks alot to Tycn, who helped me fix the builds in game earlier today. Now I just need to update the usage notes - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 15:39, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :Usage section updated. Now I just need to test it. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 11:14, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Bring Up My Build in recent changes. I'd like just a tiny bit more skill/strategy suggestions before I start testing. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 14:07, 24 September 2007 (CEST) Nerf Damn it... Please don't slap any of your fancy tags on this thing yet, it might be a temporary nerf. If not, please tell me on my talk so I can archive it there instead of just deleting it. Thanks - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 15:53, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :Nerf not temporary, build dead, archive on userpage... - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 11:03, 11 November 2007 (CET) Is this really dead? Though GftE has been nerfed, enough shouts should be flying around for the healing to still work. Could this work? - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 11:29, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Yes. Lyssa's Balance is a bit iffy, but the rest looks decent. The GtfE nerf hardly hurt energy gain. -Auron 12:18, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::Cool. Wasn't worried too much about loss of energy, more the loss of healing from Finale of Restoration. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 12:29, 4 December 2007 (CET) If this is HA, then it won't work apart from Fame Farm. Para nerf is too big - KoTH is impossible. - Rawrawr 20:48, 6 January 2008 (EST) Build rewrite It looks better now, but it also looks like IWAY. It'll most likely get DUPE or WELL if i submit it, so I'll just keep it here for now. Still needs testing. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:41, 13 January 2008 (EST) Fear Me replacement I'm thinking Bulls or an interrupt. Ideas? - 04:32, 25 January 2008 (EST) :The new IWAY uses Coward warriors instead. i herd it ownz. Smooths 18:28, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::That's interesting. Would work nicely with Chorus as well. I may make some changes, maybe. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:48, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::go for the yes overkill? And cool late answer. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:35, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::GftE + Finales = cool. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:48, 20 March 2008 (EDT) You should put burning finale in there for pressure. RichmanPoorman 01:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :You're thinking of Blazing Finale, and at some point it was in there. Decided against it though, for reasons I can't really remember. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 15:20, 23 June 2008 (EDT)